Pineapple Pain
by Kajune
Summary: Is this revenge? Is this a game? Mukuro doesn't know, but one thing is clear : there is no one in this world, that he hates more than Daemon Spade; the filthy Mafia.


**Title **: Pineapple Pain

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of KHR.

**Genre** : General

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: Is this revenge? Is this a game? Mukuro doesn't know, but one thing is clear : there is no one in this world, that he hates more than Daemon Spade; the rotten Mafia.

* * *

Mukuro watched, anger in his eyes, as a delicate gloved hand reached down again and again to pick up each piece, from a cherry blossom-shaped, glass bowl, a pineapple. It didn't make him feel hungry, it didn't make him feel thirsty, it didn't make him feel jealous; it made him feel furious.

The pieces were well cut, each sharing the same proportion to one another. The taste must be fascinating, because that smile has yet to fade. A light purple table cloth, is neatly covering the small round table, which separates Mukuro from the man meaning to tease him, to mock him, to _break_ him.

Of course, even if his efforts were to fail, he knew he would of at least, angered Mukuro, without doubt.

...and he sure has.

Each piece of pineapple was brought between a satisfied grin, which would take one slightly juicy bite, until all is gone of the current piece, and resume for the next. The mansion they are in is of high class, expensive for sure, and rather empty. All is likely an illusion, besides the single table, the two wooden chairs, and the special chains used to tie Mukuro to his own, nicely decorated seat.

The very well, carved out designs of the bowl too were done to further make Mukuro's mood worse, as for only those who knew his history, would also know of the meaning cherry blossoms have to him, as a result of how he once used them. Whatever method was processed in order for such classified knowledge to have gotten to this offender, is absolutely unimportant to Mukuro right now.

Sitting here, watching intently as the man before him chews on pineapples rather quietly, able to do only that, knowing he is being mercilessly teased, is enough to fill his mind with a massive intent to kill; to kill the man who embodies everything he has ever hated, for his whole life.

Already that kind of man to him, the other still wishes to further push his own luck for likely amusement. The very body bound by chains right now had been stolen and used recklessly once before, so has one not offended him enough to be alright? Out of nowhere, like the formless soul that he honestly is, he brings Mukuro under restriction to make him see what would obviously anger him.

Pineapples are of course, a taboo when mentioned near him.

Right leg crossed over the other, one boot dangling with comfort, left elbow bent upwards, while its palm cups a cheek. The other hand, is still painfully reaching for the delicious, somewhat juicy fruit slices with delight, by moving between the shiny bowl and those smiling lips. The round lens is hanging slightly, as the body leans forward and not straight up, unlike the one victimized in this situation.

Daemon Spade, first mist guardian of the Vongola family, as well as second, amusingly watches as the emotion within Mukuro's different colored eyes switch between rage and emptiness. Being the smart one - unlike his colleges of the Vongola and Kokuyo - he knows that feelings will only drag him down and weaken his capabilities, but with one of _the _most offensive things being done to him, displayed right before his very own eyes, it seriously can't be helped.

Daemon bites tenderly into each piece, taking in its sweetness with pleasure and pity. Mukuro is not drooling at all, typically because he dislikes pineapple. Hospitality is what he likes, and ain't this...

"...what I'm giving to you?"

Daemon finally asks, after all the pieces have gone down to his stomach. His right finger is caressing the inside of the bowl, to pick up remains, and likes what he finds rather pleasingly. Mukuro just glares on for another minute, more annoyed by how Daemon insists on teasing him somehow, despite the lack of fruit to continue on by now. How evil.

"Let. Me. Go."

Mukuro, in a tone so dark and deep, so scary and cruel, demands his release from undesirable chains of unknown powers, possibly powers similar to that used to chase away demons and mystical creatures; as illusions are much like magic, and magicians aren't really considered humans, they take effect. Daemon, truly surprised, still smiles with delight before licking a bit more from the bowl off his finger. Oh how very disgusting, so Mukuro alone thinks.

"Delicious."

Daemon comments, as if to say that he's not listening to Mukuro at all. What is disturbing Mukuro the most by now is what his most-hated enemy plans to do next. With the pineapples gone and currently no sign of anything new to be used against him (other than that cherry blossom bowl) Mukuro is helplessly left concerned, mostly for his own well being.

"Now, shall we test this mosquito out?"

With a thumb on the inner side and two folded fingers on the outer, or opposite side, Daemon tilts the bowl towards himself, revealing a mosquito underneath, barely alive after having been cut from air and its freedom. Mukuro looks on with suppressed horror. He truly is going to be bullied...in every painful way possible.

"Now, let me give the hospitality..." Daemon says, with eyes gleaming an evil scheme, filled with a dark intent. "...of being beaten to death."

Is this revenge for having defeated him? Or is this a disturbing game of his? Mukuro doesn't know, but one thing is clear :

There is no one in this world, that he hates more than Daemon Spade.

"Rotten...Mafia ...!"

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
